She a Diamond
by Techno Skittles
Summary: It wasn't her ideal way of being courted nor was it even something she encouraged, but she'd make an exception. Just this one time. / / Prompt challenge!


_**{Don't give me maybe; Bet I can change your mind}**_

Weiss often prided herself in being able to predict things. She was no psychic but probably the next best thing. She was a very observant person, able to analyze people in a few short seconds and predict their next move. Even from across the street she could watch a total stranger and calculate a list of statistics in her head of what they would do next.

That guy talking on the phone is going to spill coffee down his shirt and then blame it on the pair of teenagers walking past him when really he had a poor grip on the cup.

That one man is going to trip over his own feet with his attention solely focused on a woman jogger going past.

That one girl was either going to drop her phone and crack the screen then cry about it or trip and fall into the rushing businesswoman from the opposite direction headfirst.

Simple things, but she still felt that same sense of pride when her theories proved correct nonetheless.

Even still, it wasn't necessarily a skill she could brag about. Most people looked at her odd if she ever even hinted at it, and others outright discredited her insight. It wasn't particularly useful all the time, but there had been a few cases where it put her in the right place at the right time to avoid embarrassment or injury.

Plus, it was comforting being able to know what was going to happen next. It gave her a sense of security, being able to assess the situation and act accordingly before it even had a chance to happen. So no, she was no psychic, but maybe she was a little better.

The only downside is that she couldn't predict anything that she couldn't see, leaving everything behind her as a total blindspot. Still, not enough incidents occurred for it to be a real issue. At least, that's what she said to assure herself that a human rearview mirror would _not_ be necessary.

However, at this very moment, face burning and heart racing and her behind stinging, she began to wonder if maybe getting one wouldn't be illogical at all.

" _Who the hell do you think you are?!"_

The blonde in front of her held her hands up defensively, lilac eyes wide in mortification. "I said I was sorry! I thought you were someone else!"

"Next time don't think…. _know!"_

It had started out as an innocent shopping trip. Finals had just ended at university and, feeling lethargic and completely and utterly exhausted of brainpower, her and her roommate decided that today was a day to do a little rejuvenating at the town's city center a.k.a. mall. It had been an excellent idea, the thought of rewarding themselves with a little shopping spree with Daddy's credit card after a long, arduous month of studying. Seeing no real reason to argue Weiss agreed full heartedly and they had set out together along with her roommate's more quiet, mousy girlfriend.

And it had been a good day too. She had gotten some new skirts and blouses, an appointment at the spa for the next day and even dropped a little cash on a new brand name purse (to be hung up with her other thirty). Of course, they were all still rather tired after all their schoolwork and had decided to call it an early day and opted to head back to their dorms. On the way out, her roommate had noticed the opening of a store that she wanted to stop in before they left ("This was my favorite store back home! I can't just _not_ go in!") dragging her girlfriend behind her. Weiss had decided to remain outside, not much more in a mood to browse, and enjoyed the outdoor air, something she hadn't properly gotten being cooped up in the library and her dorm room hunched over textbooks.

Everything had been alright.

Until this...this...blonde haired _buffoon_ decided to ruin it all with a "honest mistake".

If she hadn't been so peeved she would've rolled her eyes at the lame excuse.

"Would you chill out, princess? I said it was a mistake! People make them all the time!"

The "princess" comment made her bristle, her jaw taut and shoulders tense with barely contained rage. They were already causing enough of a scene - a tall muscular blonde getting chewed out by the short, rich girl. She didn't want to alert anymore attention to them and risk getting kicked out of the mall.

So she reached up and grabbed the front of the girl's shirt and pulled her forward, dragging her away from the curious glances and odd looks. She shoved her into a little alcove between two of the shops away from prying eyes. Her back hit the wall with a little more force than she had intended, unaware of exactly how much strength she possessed when enraged.

Icy blue eyes glared up into lilac, freezing the angry retort that the girl was about to make. Once assured that the girl wasn't going to interrupt her she began her tirade.

"First off, you're rude and thoughtless which is what put you into this whole mess so _don't_ try to make me out to be the bad guy by claiming it was a "mistake". Second, I don't care if I look like someone you know, you touched me without my permission and that is _not_ okay. I could report you to the authorities - "

"What?! Are you serious right now?"

Weiss held up a finger for silence. When she got it she continued, her voice now softer. "But I won't. To be honest I'm just tired and I want to go home. It's been a long few weeks. I do not need this right now. _But!_ " she interjected when she saw the relief seep into the girl's shoulders. "That does _not_ _whatsoever_ excuse your actions! You _will_ take full responsibility and apologize to me!"

"I already did!" she shouted.

The heiress crossed her arms and stuck out her hip. "Apologize _properly_ ," she elaborated.

The girl in front of her sighed, lilac eyes rolling in their sockets as she began to mumble about the ridiculousness of the whole situation. Weiss couldn't help but agree, but at the same time it wasn't even her fault to begin with. So she waited patiently, eyebrow raised expectantly as she watched the blonde gather herself.

With a final sigh the blonde bowed her head and held her palms up in a sign of peace. "Okay. I, Yang Xiao Long, _apologize_ for confusing you with someone else and slapping your ass. It will never happen again."

It was lackluster and borderline sarcastic….but it would have to do.

Weiss nodded her approval. "It had better not."

She moved aside to let Yang walk past her, the girl in question slouching past with her hands shoved in her back pockets. Scrunching her nose at the girl's posture she almost missed how she stopped and threw her a glance over her shoulder.

"So I guess asking you on a date is out of the question?"

A heat flared up within her again and she whipped her arm out, pointing in the opposite direction. " _Go away!_ "

The blonde scurried away, pushing past the crowd to avoid her wrath. Weiss sighed when she left and reached up to rub her temples.

She was _soooo_ soaking in a bath when they got back.

When she arrived back at the storefront, Coco and Velvet were finally making their way out, a new set of bags slung on their arms bearing the store's name. She had been about to make a comment but decided against it and just waved them after her, eager to get home and be done with today.

"Hey, Weiss. What's that in your back pocket?"

The heiress halted in her steps, hand snapping back to the pocket that Coco had drawn attention to. Sticking out of it was a slender piece of folded up paper that, upon inspection, had a heart drawn on it in sharpie. Frowning but suspicious, she cautiously opened the piece of paper to find a short message scrawled on the inside:

 _I don't actually know anyone who looks like you which is too bad 'cause you're hella cute._

 _Call me maybe? (I'll take you out to dinner to make up for violating you in public. Ice cream afterwards. My treat. :D)_

Below it was a number along with the girl's name - Yang. Shaking her head she considered crumpling the note into a ball and tossing it into the nearest trash bin, but something held her back. After thinking for a moment she folded the piece of paper and tucked it back into her pocket and turned to Coco who was still staring at her strangely.

"Coco you can take my spa appointment tomorrow. It seems I have other plans."

* * *

 **A/N:** This is the second installment of the prompt challenge I'm doing with KrisWithHerKay and OtakuLeader. The prompt this time was "I thought you were my friend so I slapped your ass in greeting."

Obviously I did Freezerburn, I believe Kris did Yang & Penny and I can't remember what Marie did . But they'll have theirs up too so go check them out!

Not sure when our next prompt is going to be (especially since this one was so late coming out) because I've recently taken up a lot of projects and I'm currently finishing up high school so it's a busy time for me. . But we'll see!


End file.
